movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball: The Dark Light
Gumball: The Dark Light is an upcoming 2021 British-American-Irish-Japan animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure film., Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Cartoon Network Studios and The Jim Henson Company announced that is to be released in Thanksgiving. Synopsis Elmore is told of a story long ago of how their town was saved from a demon that was defeated by a legendary hero, and was given its name. After the last day of class has passed and the kids of Elmore will have the two months of vacation and the city of Elmore is destroyed, the orange cat, Dan Lamesley, would return. Unfortunately, the great vacation has passed, and Gumball was told by his mother that the legendary hero was a Watterson, and he was the descendant of the hero, so he has to prepare himself when the demon comes and the wattersons is living in the clowns of idiots brief language. & As He Continues His Journey to Team up To Defeat The Evil Enemy. Plot The movie begins with the Banana Joe's parents was reading the storybook with Banana Joe. The story of the legend starts out in a village that is at peace, with people having laughter and joy. But then one day, a mysterious dark demon appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the village, and killing all it's people. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, a hero appeared out of nowhere, defeating the demon lord and restoring peace to the land. The hero then named the land after his name, Elmore. However, the demon left a message saying, "I will return again in next year, so your descendant better be ready". Everyone but, the hero, believed that it wasn't true, but the hero knew that he would return, so told his to his future son to warn the other future son's and so on that Rob, the demon lord, would return, so the descendant would be ready. Then the bell rings and Mr. Small says that class is over and is time for everybody to go home. On the way, Gumball asked Darwin if he thinks that story that Mr. Small told was real. He said he wasn't sure, but he would think that the descendant should be ready to the demon. Later when he gets home, he asks his mother the same thing, but she only remained silent and went up stairs. Gumball and Darwin felt weird about his mom, but he decided to not worry about it, for he knew that tomorrow was the vacation of the day that the legendary hero defeated Anderous. The next morning, the Wattersons got all ready for the festival. Nicole asks Gumball where he heard that story yesterday, and he says the Mr. Small told it to the entire class. Then he asks why, but she said that he would tell him later. He meets Greg, Troy, and Mr. Kresse (from the episode The Sweaters) and wishing to destroyed Elmore. Everyone at the festival starts to celebrate with joy, just as the people did celebrated the joy 1 year ago in 2016. Gumball, along with his family and friends, started to have a great time at the festival. Then Gumball wanted to ask Penny something, but before he could, his mom pulled him away to tell him something. But before she could tell him anything, everyone heard a loud crash come from the legendary hero's statue. They saw a dark coffin rise from the broken statue, and saw darkness coming out the coffin as well. Then, a strange and mysterious dragon-looking figure rose from the coffin. As he began to speak, he said that he was the demon, Rob. A lot of people didn't believe him, but when they saw him kill someone with a dark spell, everyone startled in fear as they saw the dark magic. Everyone was shocked that he had returned. They thought he wouldn't but he did. Nicole grabbed everyone in her family and headed home to head out of town. They had no time to pack anything, they all just headed straight for the car to get out of town. Gumball wanted to say something to Penny, but had no time. Rob created a force field around Elmore, so nobody could escape, but the Wattersons were the only ones to escape and Tobias and Banana Joe wishing the circus train named Pals Before Gals to escape from Elmore. The Wattersons had barely escaped, and were the only ones to escape from Elmore. They lucky enough to find a hotel to stay in for the night. And while they were there, Gumball and Darwin started to ask his mom about the story he heard yesterday. She told him a long story about her past few fathers, saying that they were descendants of the legendary hero that defeated Rob. Then she told him that he is the last descendant living to defeat Rob. At first, he though it was a joke, but then he saw that nobody was laughing, so he knew it was serious. He was mad with his mom that she didn't tell him before. She tried to apologize, but Gumball didn't listen. Darwin told everyone to calm down, as so they did. Nicole told her son that there is only one weapon that can defeat Rob. It was known as the Sword of Elmore. It was used by the legendary hero long ago to defeat the dark demon lord. She said she didn't know where it was, but she did know about a clue of where it is. She said that the clue was somewhere in a snowy place. An idea all of a sudden came over Gumball. Then the Wattersons decided to go to Alaska, for it was the only snowy place that they knew about. They would head straightly there in the morning. Because as of now, Elmore's shoulders now lie in the hands of Gumball. Gumball Soon Found A Portal that leads To Another Dimension He Attempted Escape Darwin Joined Him & Anais & Dad & Mom, They Were About Rescued By A Couple of fellows Called Jerry Dave Carl Kira, But It Was A Complete Failure, As They Were All Sucked In The Portal, After That, The Portal Immediately Disappear. Back in Elmore, Rob made some troops to search for the Wattersons. They searched the entire city, but they were nowhere to be found. He had figured that they had escaped, so by going to their house, he gathered up information there to where they might be found. But he could not do it alone, so he recreated the evil helmet that Gumball threw into the crusher (back in The Helmet), thus, Greg, Troy and Mr. Kresse creating a dark form of Gumball, and the evil form of Darwin, and resurrected Jealousy to destroys Elmore. He told them to head for Alaska, because that is where His Family Lived After the Town Of Elmore Was attacked, he feared that he was already searching for the legendary sword the killed him a long time ago, so him and his troops started to turn Elmore into a city of slaves. And especially, he started to search for Penny's family for some reason. Meanwhile, as the Wattersons & The Other People Were Sucked In The Portal, they Were Sent To Somewhere It Looks Familiar. Luckily, Neither Of The Group Were Hurt, But All Of A Sudden He Saw His House, But He Was Confused He Thought The Portal Was Fake, So He Enters In The House, & He Finds A Man That Looks Exactly Like His Mom, The Man Asked Who Gumball Was & Gumball Replied The same thing, The Man Told Him His Name Was Nick Watson & As Gumball Heard His Name It Sound Familiar, & As Soon As He Replied His Name, The Both Freak Out, He Soon Finds Everyone Else In The House, & Then He Realized That Rob Is Still Continuing To Find Him, So to make sure that nobody suspected, he hid In The Deep basement to make sure no one would notice. Nicole bought all the food she could buy. Richard suddenly saw a wanted poster of them behind the manager and warned everybody about it. So Nicole bought the supplies before they noticed, and headed off to Alaska. As they arrive at Alaska, they see that the traffic is all jammed up. After waiting hours in the traffic, they finally made it out, and headed toward the mountain. They found a house to stay in, so they could sleep for the night. The next morning, they headed toward the mountain. It took them hours, but they managed to reach the top. At the top, they found an inside pillar with only one room in it. The only room had a book in it, and Gumball started to read it. As he read it, it told him of a clue that told him where the sword was. It was underneath Rob's coffin. The entire family was shocked to know where it was, but Gumball knew what he had to do - He had to head back to Elmore to get the sword. As they left the pillar, three strange figures were standing outside, waiting for them. They were Dark Gumball and Evil Darwin, the enemies sent by Rob to get Gumball back to Elmore alive. Dark Gumball had given his good counterpart a message. It was from Rob. It showed Gumball what Elmore had become ever since him and his family had left. Rob said in the message that he would kill the entire city if he didn't come back. And before the message ended, Rob showed a room, where one person was in. It was Penny, tied to a chair. Rob said that he would kill her if he didn't come back. With that, the three evil doers teleported into darkness and back to Elmore. Anais became angry, and accidentally traded down the mountain, towards the car the family had parked. They headed back to Elmore, because Gumball didn't want anybody, including Penny, to die. As they slowly reached Elmore, they saw that it was protected by numerous guards, so they had to think of a plan. All of a sudden, Nicole threw something at the guards. The family didn't know what she was doing until the thing they saw exploded. MY LEG! Darwin asked where she got that grenade. She said it was a long story. But there was no time to waste. They had to get a move-on to save Elmore. They grabbed the guards' guns and headed out. Gumball knew where Penny was hidden. She was located at the basement of Elmore Junior High. As they easily sneaked there, Gumball had a plan all figured out. After he explained what the plan was, the family had separated into singles, they all went different ways. Gumball however, went to the basement to find Penny. As he headed to the basement, he saw some guards standing by a familiar looking door. It was where Penny was hidden. With accuracy, Gumball quickly took out the guards, and pressed on. He went through the door, and saw that Penny was there. He was rejoiced that he found her. Penny had tried to warn Gumball that there was something behind him, but he couldn't hear her, because her mouth was tapped shut. Then he realized that someone WAS right behind him. It was Rob. He said that he had been waiting for him to return. Gumball shoot him, but nothing happened. As the bullets hit him, Rob felt nothing, as if his body was made of steel. Rob then pointed his hand in the left direction. Gumball saw and looked that his family were caught and brought them for them to see something. Gumball asked, but he figured out that Rob wanted to kill him, get revenge on what Gumball descendant did to him. Gumball asked for forgiveness, but Rob refused and pulled the trigger on his gun. Everyone was shocked in horror as they all saw Gumball get shot, and fell to the ground. Since Anderous had felt better after killing the descendant of the legendary hero, he just decided to let Gumball's family and Penny go. He also released Elmore of it's slavery, because he knew that nobody could stop him. The Wattersons and Penny all sobbed as they went back to their homes. They put Gumball on the couch for him to lay down. They were all very disappointed because not only that there is no one left to defeat Anderous, but had also lost someone very important to them. They had all placed their hands on Gumball's forehead and prayed for forgiveness. Later in a strange, light, blank place, Gumball woke up and saw someone else looking at him. He asked where he was. The person said that he was just inside his own head. Then Gumball asked who he was. As the person told him who he was. He was the legendary hero that defeated Rob 1 year ago. Gumball was surprised of who he was talking to. Gumball asked him how to defeat Rob again. He said not only to use the sword, but to use what is important to him, what helped him throughout his life. And before he woke up, he also told him that Elmore was in his hands, then went away. As Gumball's eyes opened, everyone was surprised to see that he was alive. Gumball, you're alive! said Skydancer, he was almost dead, she gave a potion that she borrowed from Twilight that will give gumball more strength.,is family lifted it, they found a underground room, where laid the legendary Sword of Elmore. Gumball had approached, and pulled it out of the pedestal. Everyone then knew, he was the descendant of the legendary hero. Gumball told his family to gather guns and everyone in town. A fierce war was about to start. Later, when Gumball had his "army" ready, he hollered out Anderous' name. Anderous couldn't believe what he saw. He had saw that Gumball was still alive. Ignoring him, he prepared his army to attack. Then they both meet on the battlefield, with their two armies ready, both of them ordered to attack. Then when both Gumball and Anderous eye's meet, the Battle of Elmore began. People, fighting people, it was just like the war 1 year ago. Gumball was heading for Rob, so he could finish this once and for all. Anais and Darwin went with him. Along the way, Jealousy appeared out of nowhere, telling them they had nowhere to go. Anais said that she would take care of this, so Gumball and Darwin headed on, until they encountered another person, Evil Darwin. Darwin said that he would take care of him, so Gumball went on until he encounter something else. And all of a sudden, Rob and Gumball fighting with lightsabers, During Darwin not seeing it cause he was too scared, then gumball kicked rob, then gumball wanted rob to say his last words, nothing happended, then gumbball decided to kill rob. Then he had finally delivered the final blow, defeating Rob once and for all. Rob was decided to never come back. But Gumball and Darwin did something that the hero didn't do. He used the power of the sword to seal Rob's life into the Sword of Elmore. Then he struck the sword to the ground, sealing the demon forever. When Gumball and Darwin had returned, he saw an empty battlefield, filled with nothing but the citizens of Elmore. They saw him walking towards the middle, knowing that he had sealed the demon away forever. Also, he saw that no one was killed. They were injured, but not dead. He had felt very happy to see that it was all over. Then citizens cheered out his name several times, knowing that he was the new hero of Elmore. Then Penny walked toward him to ask him something. She wanted to know what he was going to ask her on the night of the festival. He said that he loved her, and also said that he always loved her ever since he meet her. She said the exact same thing to him, then they both kissed. Everyone had rejoiced and said that they should do a special party for Gumball and Darwin. As so they did. After a special party, Gumball tells Darwin that there is another balloon. Gumball had sealed away Rob back to the Underworld for the very last time. Now since Gumball defeated Rob and sealed him away back to the Underworld and never come back, he was married to Penny and had two sons and one daughter. Their sons are Gumdrop and Brittle, and their daughter was Carol. One day, they all went to Elmore Park for an evening stroll. As they passed by the statue, Gumdrop asked his dad what it had been like to be a hero. Anais showed Gumball a job well-done music video of a brown fish dancing and singing. Before he started talking, Darwin and his family showed up. Darwin was married to Carrie, who had two sons and two daughters; the sons Greg and Bunker; and his two daughters, Marmalade and Mi Amore Aidar. Then Gumball answered that it was love that made him felt like a hero. Tobias and his sister, Rachel, had never thought of it that way. Neither did Anais. But Gumball always knew what it was like to be a hero, and always will. In the post-credits scene, we saw an old man sleeping on a cart. The dog started the cart, and it rolled, until it was far away. Characters and Cast * Gumball Watterson - Nicolas Cantu ** Adult Gumball Watterson - Mike Shinoda * Darwin Watterson - Donielle T. Hansely Jr ** Adult Darwin Watterson - Jason Statham * Dark Gumball - Logan Grove * Evil Darwin - Kwesi Boakye * Rob - David Warner * Anais Watterson, Gumball's Sister - Klya Rae Kowalewski ** Adult Anais - Megan Fox * Nicole Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald - Teresa Gallagher * Richard Watterson, Patrick Fitzgerald - Dan Russell * Tobias Wilson - Hugo Harold-Harrison ** Adult Tobias - Kevin Michael Richardson * Mrs. Fitzgerald - Maria Teresa Creasey * Prinicipal Brown - Steve Furst * Rocky Robinson - Simon Lipkin * Banana Joe - Mic Graves Production * In July 8, 2020 they came up with an idea to make a movie for Gumball, his family and all the people of Elmore, Chris Pratt was originally gonna be the voice actor for Gumball and Tobias but Chris Pratt switched to work and was scheduled to release on January 22, 2020 It Was To Early Then On To June 3, 2020 Not Good Enough Then July 29, 2020 But It Wasn't Ready In Time Next Idea Was September 30, 2020 But It Couldn't Go Then Gone To April 4, 2020 But Moved To May 24, 2021 But Was Removed From The Date & Then Went to August 4, 2021 but was delayed Again to November 10, 2021 Once Again Deleted From The Release, But Now Completely Complete To Release November 23, 2021 To make room for the sequel to The Regular Show Movie & For The Adventure Time Movie & For Steven Universe Film & We Bare Bears: The Movie Film And An Ben 10 Movie and The Loud House Movie and Shark Tale and The Lego Movie 3: Lost In Time. Soundtrack These are the songs that were heard in Gumball: The Dark Light. The film will be released in November 23rd 2017, The soundtrack was created by WaterTower Music, and it features original score by Ben Locket. It also features the songs made by George Gendi, Iron Maiden, ACDC, And Motorhead. List of songs Original Songs * Back in Black - ACDC * Who Am I - Gumball Watterson * I'm Not A Loser - Darwin Watterson * Just Do It My Little Boy - Nicole Watterson * Tonight We Destroyed Them - Dark Gumball, Evil Darwin * Bow To Your New Leader - Rob * Tonight We Destroyed Gumball And Darwin - Rob, Dark Gumball, Evil Darwin * Let's Go Get Gumball And Darwin - Rob, Dark Gumball, Evil Darwin * Run Gumball And Darwin Run - Richard Watterson * The Book of Souls (End Credits) - Iron Maiden * The Number of the Beast (End Credits) - Iron Maiden * Blood Brothers (End Credits) - Iron Maiden * Killed by Death (End Credits) - Motörhead * The Trooper (End Credits) - Iron Maiden Trailer Music * What I've Done (Teaser Trailer) - Linkin Park * Out of the Black (Trailer #1) - Royal Blood * Killed by Death (Trailer #2) - Motörhead * Wasted Years (Trailer #3) - Iron Maiden * Speed of Light (Final Trailer) - Iron Maiden Release The film was set to release in November 23rd, 2017. Watterson Films Transcripts Main Transcript TBA Trailer Transcripts TBA Credits TBA Gallery 1352760214702.png 1280x720-B5I.jpg 1280x720-9MX.jpg 1280x720--pf.jpg 400.jpg 400 (1).jpg AHerbalInfusion.png Rob 1-0.png Disaster Walk.png TheRomanticPennyBusRoadRage.png Penny Fitzgerald on The Bros 25.png Penny Fitzgerald on The Bros 37.png Penny Fitzgerald on The Romantic 32.png No title (1).jpg 1280x720-cT0.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 4yc3bmq4gv8kw048408wcw04c 640 (1).jpg Penny fitzgerald s pregnant with gumball by nickhwoodxx-dah99ip.png Release Dates * January 22, 2020 * June 3, 2020 * July 29, 2020 * September 30, 2020 (IMAX Release) * October 28, 2020 * March 31, 2021 (DVD Release) * August 4, 2021 * November 10, 2021 * November 23, 2021 (Actual Release Date) Trivia * This Movie Has Received A 95% Rating From Rotten Tomatoes & IMDb Gave It 8.6/10 * This Film Was The Of The Successful Films Of 2021 * This is the 2nd Theatrical Film From Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network After The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''and ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Film Was In Normal 3D Real D 3D IMAX 3D Digital 3D & XD 3D * This movie was originally titled The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie, just because they find The Dark Light way more cooler and epic. Cultural References * The Final Battle where Rob and Gumball are fighting is a reference to Star Wars. Category:Warner Bros Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Nickelodeon